I WISH YOU WERE HERE
by ichakyungsoo
Summary: [ Taoris ] Aku berharap kau selalu berada disamping ku tapi kenapa sekarang kau mulai berubah. Maaf kalau Summarynya rada kurang karena otak saya lagi buntu.
1. Chapter 1

**I WISH YOU WERE HERE / chapter 1**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Tao

Kris

Main Pair :Other

Rated : Mollaso chinggu / rada NC

Genre : Sad/angst and Romance

Author coba2 bikin ff tentang Taoris ga tau dech ini cerita nayambung ato ga nya tergantung para chinggu saja yang membaca. Alur bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Chapter 1

"Gege apa kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak Tao aku harus pergi kekantor secepatnya"

"kalau begitu bawalah bekal ini gege, aku sudah membuatkannya" Tao yang memberikan kotak bekal terhadap Kris.

"Tidak usah Tao aku bisa makan di kantor dengan klien ku"

"Tapi ge..."

"Sudahlah Tao aku sudah terlambat" Kris berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Kris gege boleh kah aku nanti menelpon mu" ucap Tao

"Untuk apa Tao, aku hari ini ada rapat dengan direktur jadi jagan mengganggu ku" bentak Kris

"Baiklah ge, maafkan aku" Tao menundukkan kepalanya takut mendengar bentakan dari Kris.

"Aku berangkat dulu dan sepertinya aku akan pulang malam jadi jangan menunggu ku" ucap Kris.

Kris pun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berangkat menuju kantornya. Tao yang dari tadi melihat kepergian Kris masuk kedalam kamarnya sesampainya dikamar Tao pun menangis, air matanya yang Tao tahan dari tadi pun keluar. Tao dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih sudah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran, Tao tinggal di rumah Kris karena Tao hanya tinggal seorang diri di Korea ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal Kris lah yang mengajaknya tinggal di rumahnya. Tao bingung dengan perubahan sifat Kris terhadapnya waktu mereka pacaran Kris tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

**Tao Pov**

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang lain dari dirimu Kris gege, aku pun tidak tau apa itu, aku merasa saat ini gege mulai menghindar dari diri ku secara perlahan apakah hanya perasaan ku saja gege? Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepada mu ge tapi aku tak berani.

**Tao Pov end**

Sedangkan di tempat lain Kris yang sudah sampai di tempat kerjanya memarkikan mobilnya dan terlihat ada seorang namja yang sedang menunggunya Kris pun berjalan menuju kearahnya. Namja itu terlihat tersenyum melihat Kris menuju kearahnya.

"Mianhe Lay, aku sedikit terlambat" ucap Kris.

"Chagiaya kau sudah datang, tumben sekali kau sedikit terlambat" ucap Lay manja sambil menggandeng tangan Kris.

"Karena Tao aku terlambat Lay" Kris memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Memang Tao kenapa chagi?" tanya Lay.

"Dia memaksa ku membawa bekal" jawab Kris.

"Kris apakah Tao tidak tau hubungan ku dengan dirimu?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagi"

"Tidak apa-apa chagi ayo masuk kekantor nanti kita berdua terlambat" Lay langsung membawa Kris masuk ke dalam kantor.

Tidak terasa hari pun sudah mulai malam terlihat Tao yang masih setia duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv, sesekali Tao melirik jam dinding dan jam tersebut menunjukan jam 23.30 KTS. Tao nampak gelisah karena Kris belum saja pulang padahal Kris sudah mengatakan pada Tao supaya tidak usah menunggunya namun Tao masih saja tetap menunggunya karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Tao. Terdengar suara mobil di garasi rumah Kris baru saja datang Tao pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Gege kau sudah pulang" ucap Tao

"Apa kau tidak liat aku baru saja datang" Kris langsung masuk kerumahnya.

"dan kenapa kau masih mengguku aku sudah bilang tidak usah menungguku kan" ucap dingin Kris.

"Maafkan aku ge, karena ini sudah jadi kebiasaan ku" Ucap Tao sambil menunduk.

"Terserah pada mu saja" Kris langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Gege sudah makan? Kalau belum aku siapkan makanan untuk mu"

"Aku sudah makan dengan Lay karyawan ku di kantor tadi" ucap Kris sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lay..? siapa dia ge?" tanya Tao.

"Kau tidak usah tau, aku lelah jadi jangan ganggu aku" Kris bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamar.

Sedangkan Tao masih saja memikirkan tentang namja yang di sebutkan Kris tadi siapa sebenarnya Lay. Tapi Tao tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya karena dia berpikir mungkin Lay adalah seorang karyawan atau asisten Kris di kantor. Tao pun pergi kekamarnya terlihat Kris sudah tertidur lelap Tao pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Kris dan Tao pun ikut terlelap.

Pagi pun tiba, Tao dan Kris sedang makan sarapan di pagi hari tidak ada obrolan yang terlihat dari keduanya hanya ada bunyi sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar. Kris yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya pun mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gege sudah selesai" tanya Tao.

"Hmmmmm"

"Kris gege, apa gege sibuk malam ini?"

"Memang kenapa?" Kris sambil memasang jasnya.

"Apa gege lupa dengan hari ini?"

"Memang hari ini hari apa?" tanya Kris.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun ku ge, apa Kris gege benar-benar lupa"

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk Tao jadi aku lupa dengan ulang tahun mu" ucap dingi Kris.

"Gwenchana Kris gege, tapi apakah malam ini gege bisa pulang cepat"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun ku berdua dengan Kris gege"

"Kita lihat saja nanti aku akan menghubungi mu, aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan Kris gege" Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Kris kekantor, Tao membereskan meja makan ada nampak raut kecewa dari wajahnya. Tao berpikir kenapa Kris bisa sangat mudah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya padahal dulu Kris yang sering mengingatkan Tao pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Malam pun tiba Tao sudah mempersiapkan makanan spesial untuk ulang tahunnya dan Tao pun membuatkan makanan kesukaan Kris, Tao mempersiapkannya sangat detail tak lupa ada cake ulang tahun yang di buatnya tadi siang dan Tao hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kris. Tak terasa waktu pun terasa berlalu Kris pun belum juga pulang Tao masih saja tetatap menunggu Kris di ruang tamu makanan yang di masak Tao dari tadi terlihat sudah dingin namun Tao masih setia menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

"Kris chagi" panggiul Lay.

"Wae chagi"

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Annio chagiya, hanya saja Tao mengajak ku makan malam bersamanya"

"Oh, begitu" Lay nampak kecewa.

"Kenapa, apa kau ingin mengajak ku ke suatu tempat"

"Anni, pulang lah Tao menunggu mu" Lay berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kris namun

**GREPP**

Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Lay yang ingin meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Kau mau kemana chagi" tanya Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Aku ingin pulang, lebih baik kau pulang Kris"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana"

"Sudah lah Tao sedang ,menunggu mu di rumah"

"Aku bisa membatalkannya" Kris langsung memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Kenapa sifat manja mu keluar seperti ini Kris" Lay yang ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris namun Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Lay.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu sudah lama aku tidak memeluk mu seperti ini" masih setia memeluk Lay.

"Memang sudah berapa lama kau tidak memeluku" ejek Lay

Wajah Lay yang terlihat merona mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kris padanya, Lay sangat merindukan sikap Kris yang manja terhadapnya seperti ini sudah lama Lay tidak merasakan pelukkan Kris terhadapnya karena Kris terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya di kantor dan satu lagi Kris masih berstatus namja chinggu Tao.

"Sudah sangat lama chagi" jawab Kris.

"Aku tau Kris, kau terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan mu" jawab Lay.

"Maafkan aku Lay, karena teralalu mementingkan perkerjaan ku"

"Gwenchana Kris" Lay sambil mengelus tangan Kris.

"Lay..." panggil Kris.

"Wae Kris..ada apa?"

"Aku merindukan mu Lay"

"Ya..Kris kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu" wajah Lay semakin menjadi merah.

"Wae..apa aku tidak boleh merindukan namja chinggu ku sendiri" Kris membalikkan tubuh Lay menghadap ke arah.

"Tidak hanya saja..." ucapan Lay terhenti nampa sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang Tao, jangan terlalu memikirkannya bila sedang bersama ku" Kris langsung memeluk Lay.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Tao, Kris"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai mu Lay, sudah lah jangan memikirkannya lagi ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi Kris.."

"Sudah lah chagiya, kajja kita pulang aku sudah benar-benar merindukan mu"

Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang namja tengah tertidur di kursi sofa di depan tv yang masih menyala, namja tersebut adalah Tao yang tertidur karena sedang menunggu Kris yang dari tadi belum datang. Tao merasa tidurnya tidak nyaman mulai membuka matanya, Tao mulai bangun dari tidurnya da menguap sedikit dia mulai berjalan menujur kamarnya dan Kris dan membuka kamar mereka berdua tidak ada Kris didalam sana sepertinya Kris masih belum pulang dari kantornya. Tao pun berjalan kembali menuju ruangan tamu telpon pun berbunyi Tao pun cepat mengahampirinya.

"Yeoboseo..?''

"Tao, kenapa kau belum tidur"

" Aku menunggu mu, Kris ge kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Tidak usah menunggu ku, Aku masih banyak perkerjaan di kantor Tao dan sepertinya aku tidak dapat pulang malam ini"

"Bisa kah Kris ge minta izin untuk pulang hari ini karena hari ulang tahun ku dan aku ingin merayakannya berdua dengan gege"

"Tidak bisa Tao, perkerjaan ku benar-benar masih banyak"

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Kris ge"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Tao aku tidak bisa, bisakah kau mengerti karena sekarang aku sangat sibuk"

"Tapi gege..."

"Tut..tut..tut..tut.."

"Yeoboseo..Kris ge"

Ternyata Kris langsung mematikan telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Tao pun langsung menutup telponnya, Tao pun menuju meja makan dan membuang makanannya yang sudah dingin ke bak sampah dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Kris. Tao merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya tak sengaja buliran air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya.

**Tao Pov**

Kenapa sifat mu menjadi berubah seperti ini Kris ge dingin terhadap ku, apakah ada yang salah dengan diri ku sampai kau berubah seperti ini, aku bingung dengan perubahan sifat mu Kris ge aku pun tidak tau kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, seakan aku tidak mengenali diri mu yang dulu Kris ge mana sifat yang selalu merindukan baby panda mu dan sekarang pun kau tak pernah mengucapkan selamat ualang tahun kepada ku lagi. Entah apa yang membuat mu seperti ini Kris ge.

**Tao Pov end**

Tao masih terus saja menangis dalam kamarnya, Tao masih memikirkan sifat Kris yang berubah terhadap dirinya entah karena apa Tao pun tidak Tao mata sipitnya pun sudah sangat bengkak karena kelelahan menangis tanpa tersa Tao pun tertidur karena matanya terlalu lelah yang banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sedangkan di kediaman Lay, Kris yang dengan santai menuju tempat tidur Lay untuk merebahkan diri tanpa memikirkan sang namja chinggunya yang sangat memikirkannya.

"Kau sudah menelpon Tao"

"Sudah chagi"

"Apa yang dikatakan Tao,apa dia tau kau berada disini bersama ku"

"Aku langsung mematikan telpon ku padanya dan kau tidak perlu khawatir chagi karena Tao belum pernah melihat mu"

"Benarkah Kris, Tao tidak tau sama sekali terhadap ku"

"Ne chagi, kemarilah Lay aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"ishh kau in manja sekali"

Lay pun menuju ketempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Kris, Kris langsung memeluk tubuh Lay dan mulai mencium kening Lay, Lay yang merasakan ciuman Kris memejamkan matanya. Ciuman Kris mulai beralih dari mata, hidung, kedua pipi Lay, dan yang terakhir bibir manis Lay yang sangat di rindukan oleh Kris. Kris mencium bibir Lay dengan lembut dan dari waktu ke waktu berubah menjadi lumatan Lay yang merasa tindakan Kris hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris. Ciuman Kris semakin menuntut terhadap Lay dan menggigit bibir bawah Lay pun membuka mulutnya. Kris pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan bertukar silva dengan Lay, Kris mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Lay mengajak daging tak bertulang didalam sana untuk membalasnya, setelah Kris puas dengan bibir Lay ciuman Kris pun mulai turun menuju leher jenjang Lay.

"ng.. Krishhh.. geliihhh.." Lay bergerak tidak nyaman karena lidah Kris menjilat lehernya.

"Aku sangat merindukan tubuh mu Lay slurp..." Kris terus saja mencium leher Lay sementara tangannya mulai meraba tubuh mulus Lay.

"Aaahh..Krisshh.." desah Lay yang masih di cium oleh Kris.

"Mendesah lah chagi aku sudah lama tidak mendengar desahan mu" Kris berbisik di telinga Lay.

"Krisshh... aahhh.." Lay yang terhanyut dalam permainan Kris.

Tangan Kris perlahan-lahan bergerak turun mengelus perut datar Lay dan terus bergerak ke bagian bawah.

"Ternyata kau sudah tegang chagi" Kris yang tersenyum melihat bagian bawah Lay sudah menegang. Kris langsung mengelus bagian bawah Lay yang sudah meneggang

"Ahh.. Krishhhh.. nnggg.. jangggannhhh menggoda ku" wajah Lay yang memerah mendengar perkataan Kris.

Kris yang mendengar perkataan Lay pun tersenyum karena Kris menggoda kekasihnya dalam permainannnya malam ini Kris pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya menjamah tubuh kekasihnya itu, malam yang sangat dingin tergantikan dengan malam yang menjadi panas karena aktivitas mereka berdua dan malam ini pun menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka berdua yang sedang di landa rindu dan desahan demi desahan mereka berdua pun menjadi saksi malam itu.

Tidak terasa pagi pun tiba sang mentari sudah mulai menunjukan cahayanya dan suara burung yang berkicau mengganggu pendengaran seorang namja yang tertidur dia adalah Tao, Tao yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara burung pun mulai membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya setelah selesai membasuh mukanya Tao berjalan menuju ruang tamu ternyata Kris masih belum pulang. Tao pun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat segelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya tak beberapa menit terdengar suara mobil Kris.

"Gege baru pulang ?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku baru datang" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan nada dingin.

"Apa gege sudah makan ?"

"Aku sudah makan" jawab dingin Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, gege belum mandi bukan aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk gege" tanya Tao.

"Terserah kau saja Tao" Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tao pun mengikuti Kris menuju kamar mereka berdua untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk Kris, sesampainya di kamar Tao menuju kamar mandi Kris mulai melepaskan baju kerjanya untuk siap-siap mandi untuk mandi dan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya Tao pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah selesai menyiapkan air panas untuk Kris, Kris berjalan menuju kamar mandi namu Tao melihat ada yang aneh di tubuh Kris ada bercak merah di tubuh Kris.

"Kris ge ada apa dengan tubuh mu kenapa ada bercak merah di tubuh mu gege?" tanya Tao.

"Itu karena..." gugup

"Karena apa Kris ge?"

"..." Kris terdiam dan wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup.

**~ TBC ~**

Apakah alasan Kris untuk uri baby panda kita ?

(Author minta review biar tau apa yang kurang)


	2. Chapter 2

**I WISH YOU WERE HERE / chapter 2 [ Taoris ]**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Tao

Kris

Main Pair :Other

Rated : Mollaso chinggu / rada NC

Genre : Sad/angst and Romance

Author coba2 bikin ff tentang Taoris ga tau dech ini cerita nayambung ato ga nya tergantung para chinggu saja yang membaca. Alur bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

"Kris ge ada apa dengan tubuh mu kenapa ada bercak merah di tubuh mu gege?" tanya Tao.

"Itu karena..." gugup

"Karena apa Kris ge?"

"..." Kris terdiam dan wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup.

Chapter 2

"Karena..." gugup Kris.

"Karena apa Kris ge, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku gege" ucap Tao yang masih penasaran.

"Apa yang harus ku sembunyikan dari mu"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang gege sembunyikan dibelakang ku"

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat dengan mu, aku lelah"

"Tapi gege..."

"Tao jangan memulainya aku tak ingin membahas apa pun" ucap Kris marah,

"Maafkan aku gege" Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris pun langsung masuk dalam kamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya sedangkan Tao hanya bisa diam dengan rasa penasarannya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam tadi dengan Kris apakah ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Kris di belakangnya, namun Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikiran positif terhadap Kris. Kris yang sudah selesai mandi pun langsung memasang bajunya yang sudah di siapkan oleh Tao dan langsung menuju ruang santai.

"Gege apakah aku boleh bertanya kepada mu" Tao yang menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Kris sambil membaca koran.

"Kemarin malam gege tidur di mana?" tanya Tao, Kris yang mendengar pertanyaan Tao pun langsung memalingkan wajah menghadap Tao.

"Aku tidur di kantor Tao, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu terhadap ku" jawab Kris santai.

"Hanya saja perasaan ku tidak enak ge, ada yang gege sembunyikan di belakang ku" ternyata Tao masih penasaran dengan Kris.

"Kenapa kau membahasnya lagi aku sudah bilangkan kepada jangan memperdebatkan yang aneh-aneh Tao" kesal Kris pada Tao.

"Aku hanya bertanya gege kenapa gege menjadi marah pada ku"

"Tao bisakah kau jangan mengganggu ku untuk sehari saja" Kris langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi aku mengganggu gege, baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu gege" Tao langsung berdiri menuju kamarnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti" teriak Kris.

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris hanya bisa menahan tangis menuju kamarnya, setelah Tao sampai mmenuju kamarnya Tao mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidurnya dan Tao pun menangis. Tao masih saja menangis dikamarnya dia membutuhkan suana yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Tao mengambil mantelnya di lemari langsung memakainya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gege aku akan pergi keluar sebentar" ucap Tao berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terserah Kau saja aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan" ucap Kris santai masih membaca koran.

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kris lagi-lagi merasakan sesak di hatinya bukan Tao kalau tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan Tao langsung pergi keluar rumah. Tao berjalan-jalan menikmati udara yang sangat dingin di Korea menghirup udara segar di hari yang masih pagi entah kemana Tao berjalan dia hanya memikirkan untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena sifat Kris yang berubah terhadapnya. Tanpa terasa langkah Tao terhenti di sebuah taman kecil diseberang jalan dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain disana. Tao pun menyebrangi jalan untuk ketaman namun Tao tidak menyadari lampu jalan berubah menjadi hijau.

**SSEEET**

**BRUKKK**

"Auuuwww" ucap Tao, Tao terjatuh.

"Kau taruh dimana mata mu bodoh" ucapa seorang namja.

"Mwo..bodoh kata mu" kesal Tao.

"Nde bodoh apa kau tuli, kau tidak merperhatikan lampu merah sudah menjadi hijau dan kau seenaknya saja langsung menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat di sekitar mu" ucap namja sambil mara-marah terhadap Tao.

"Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau menyingkirkan tubuh mu ternyata kau sangat berat" ucap sang namja.

"Mi-mianhe, dan jangan mengatai ku bodoh" Tao langsung berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Arasso arasso, apakah kau terluka" tanya sang namja.

"Anni, aku tidak merasa sakit apapun" jawab Tao.

"Apa kau ingin ke taman di seberang jalan sana"

"Ne, aku ingin kesana"

"Baiklah akan aku antarkan kau kesana" tawar sang namja.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kesana kenapa aku harus diantar oleh mu"

"Kau ini, apa kau tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Sudah lah jangan terlalu di permasalahkan aku juga ingin ke taman kalau begitu kita pergi kesana" ucap sang namja.

Tao dan sang namja yang baru di kenalnya tadi pun berjalan menuju taman dengan beriringan dan sampai lah mereka berdua di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon nan rindang Tao dan sang namja pun mendudukan dirinya.

"Gomawo sudah menolong ku tadi" Tao mebuka pembicaraan.

"Ne cheonma, untung saja ada aku" ucap sang namja.

"Ne, untung ada kau seandainya tidak ada diri mu pasti aku sudah berada dirumah sakit sekarang" Tao tersenyum terhadap namja tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namau" ucap sang namja.

"Nama ku Huang Zi Tao panggi saja aku Tao" sambil menjulurkan tagannya.

"Perkenalkan diri ku nama ku Oh Sehun kau bisa memanggil ku Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu" Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Tao.

"Oh iya Tao aku tadi sempat melihat mu di jalan tadi sebelum kau ingin menerobos lampu merah tadi" jelas Sehun.

"Melihat apa?" tanya tao.

"Aku melihat wajah mu tadi terlihat sedih dan kau berjalan sedikit melamun apa ada yang kau pikirkan" tanya Sehun terhadap Tao.

"Anni aku tidak sedang memikiran apa-apa" bohong Tao.

"Benarkah dan ku perhatikan dari dekat wajah mu seperti orang habis menangis dan mata mu sedikit sembab" Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan keadaan Tao"

"..." Tao pun menjadi diam dan wajahnya kembali menjadi sedih.

"Mianhe Tao aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak terhadap mu tapi kalau kau ada maslah ceritakan saja jangan kau pendam sendiri" jelas Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Gwenchana Sehun-na" lirih Tao.

"Ceritakanlah aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai sahabat ku walau pun kita baru bertemu dan..."

"Kekasih ku" Tao langsung memotong pembicaraan Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang Tao" Sehun yang tidak mendengar jelas apa yang di ucapkan Tao.

"Kekasih ku Sehun, namja chinggu ku, sekarang dia sudah berubah tidak lagi seperti yang ku kenal dulu" Tao menundukan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Ceritakanlah semua yang ada di hati mu aku akan mendengarkanya Tao" Sehun sambil mengusap-usap bahu Tao.

"Dia sekarang berubah Sehun aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini, dia sekarang tidak memperdulikan ku dan acuh terhadap ku, aku tidak tau apa ada yang salah dengan diri ku" jelas Tao.

"Apakah namja chinggu mu berkerja?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne dia berkerja disebuah kantor Sehun" jawab Tao.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sekarang Tao dan perhatiannya pun kurang terhadap ku" jelas sehun sambil menenangkan Tao dari Tangisnya.

"Aku berharap seperti itu Sehun, tapi ada yang mebuat ku penasaran terhadapnya Sehun"

"Apa itu Tao" Sehun langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Saat dia pulang dan menyuruhnya mandi aku melihat ada tanda merah di tubuh kekasih ku dan juga di lehernya, aku bertanya terhadapnya namun dia tidak mau menjelaskannya" jelas Tao pada sehun, sehun yang mendengar penjelasan Tao tadi hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Apa Kau tidak tau Tao apa tanda di tubuh kekasih mu" ucap sehun.

"Aku tidak tau Sehun apa maksud tanda yang ada di tubuh kekasih ku" Tao pun menjadi bingung.

"Kau ini ternyata sangat polos, aigoo" Sehun mencubit pipi tao.

"Sakit Sehun kenapa mencubit pipi ku dan jelaskan apa maksud mu tadi" ucap Tao.

"Kau itu polos sekali Tao dan tanda merah yang ada di tubuh kekasih mu suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya karena aku tidak tega menjelaskannya kepada mu" Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Tao.

"Ya Sehun ayo jelaskan" paksa tao.

"Shierro" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao.

"Ayolah Sehun, jebal" mohon Tao.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau dan aku tidak ingin merusak ke polosan mu dengan pemikaran kotor"

"Dasar pelit, mana ada sahabat seperti itu" Tao langsung mempout kan bibirnya.

"Aigoo Tao selain polos kau juga imut juga seandainya aku yang menjadi kekasih mu aku akan memjaga diri mu dengan baik dan tidak akan membuat seperti ini" goda Sehun terhadap Tao.

**BLUSSSHHH...** wajah Tao pun merona merah.

"Ya kau ini baru saja kita bertemu kau sudah berani menggoda orang apakah ini sifat mu sebenarnya" kesal tao yang wajahnya masih merah.

"Wahhh Tao kenapa muka mu menjadi merah seperti itu ahahaha" Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Gara-gara siapa aku menjadi seperti ini kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hari sudah mulai sore" Tao pun berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin berjalan namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Tao, bolehkah aku minta no ponsel mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau meminta nomor telpon ku?" Tao berbalik bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Jangan memikirakan yang tidak-tidak, mungkin saja kau membutuhkan seorang teman atau kau sedang kesepian kau bisa menghubungi ku" jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah kalu begitu kemarikan ponsel mu" pinta Tao, Sehun pun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Tao.

"Sudah selesai aku sudah menyimpan no ku di kontak mu dan kau juga kalau ada sesuatu hubungi saja aku, aku pergi dulu" pamit tao.

"Tao tunggu sebentar" panggil Sehun pada Tao.

"Apa lagi, aku ingin pulang nanti hari ke buru malam Sehun dan aku belum memasak untuk Kris" kesal Tao karena Sehun memanggilnya.

"Jadi nama kekaksih mu Kris, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan mu pulang" Sehun sambil memggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja kajja Sehun-na" ajak tao.

Sehun dan Tao pun berjalan menuju apartement Kris dan Sehun pun mengantarkan Tao pulang. Di jalan mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda disepanjang jalan. Sudah lama Tao tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini semenjak Kris tidak lagi memperdulikan Tao. Tiadak terasa mereka berdua sampai di apartement Kris.

"Nah Sehun kita berpisah di sini dan terima kasih sudah mendengarkan kisah ku dan mengantarkan ku pulang"

"Ne Tao masuk lah hari sudah hampir malam nanti bisa-bisa kekasih mu kelaparan"

"Ne sehun, anyong" Tao melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau kau ada sesuatu" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Tao pun masuk kedalam apartement Kris

Ternyata Kris masih duduk di ruang tamu sambil menononton tv dan Tao pun mendekati Kris.

"Gege maafkan aku karena sikap ku" lirih Tao terhadap Kris.

"Sudah jagan membahasnya lagi" Kris dengan wajah dinginnya terhadap Tao.

"Apa gege sudah makan?" tanya Tao.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ku, dari tadi aku belum makan dan kau lama sekali dari mana saja kau" Kris sedikit membentak terhadap Tao.

"Maafkan aku gege dan aku akan memasak untuk gege" Tao langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Cepatlah aku sudah sangat lapar" Kris sedikit berteriak pada Tao.

Ada sediki rasa senang di hati Tao karena Kris menunggunya walau pun hanya untuk meminta memasakkan makanan namun ternyata Kris masih memperdulikannya walau pun sedikit. Tao mulai memasakkan makanan untuk Kris, Tao membuka persediaan dikulkas ternyata persediaan di kulkas sudah habis dan Tao pun beralih di lemari penyimpanan makanan Tao menemukan sebuah mie Ramen hanya ini yang bisa Tao masak untuk Kris.

"Gege maafkan aku, aku lupa melihat persediaan di kulkas sudah habis dan aku hanya menemukan mie Ramen" Tao menyerahkan mie Ramen pada Kris.

"Tidak apa karena aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Kris.

"Gege aku akan ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli persediaan di kulkas apa gege tidak apa ku tinggal sendiri"

"Kau kira aku anak kecil yang masih menangis di tinggal ibunya Tao, pergi saja terserah apa yang kau lakukan aku tidak peduli" jawab dingin Kris.

"Ne Kris gege, mianhe" lirih Tao.

Kris dan Tao memakan mie Ramen mereka berdua tak ada obrolan lagi yang mereka bicarakan suara mereka makanlah yang terdengar. Di sela makan mereka telpon pun berbunyi dan Kris yang berada di sebelah telpon langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo" ucap Kris di telpon.

"CHAGIYAAAAA" suara seseorang di telpon ternyata Lay.

Tao yang mendengarkan teriakan seseorang dengan memanggil Kris dengan sebutan sayang membulatkan matanya O_O. Kris yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Tao pun berjalan keluar.

"Lay bisakah kau pelankan suara mu, tadi aku sedang makan bersama Tao" ucap Kris pada Lay.

"Mianhe chagi, apakah Tao mendengarnya" tanya Lay di balik telpon.

"Ku harap dia tidak mendengarnya dan jagan perdulikan dia"

"Ne chagi..." ucapa Lay manja.

"Kenapa kau menelpon ku chagi, apa kau merindukan sentuhan ku malam tadi" Kris menyeringai.

"Iiisshh.. Kau ini berhentilah berpikiran yadong seperti itu" kesal Lay.

"Baiklah chagi, ada apa kau menelpon ku?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dan mengajak mu makan malam sudah lama kan kita tidak makan malam bersama, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak chagi, jam berapa kita bertemu?" tanya Kris.

"Sekarang chagi, kau bersiap-siaplah akan ku tunggu di cafe tempat kita biasa" ujar Lay.

"Ne chagi, aku akan langsung kesana"

"Sampai bertemu disana chagi" ucap Lay manja.

Kris pun menyudahi telponnya dengan Lay dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kris melihat Tao yang masih setia menunggunya di ruang tamu, Kris pun berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Tao, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar menemui rekan bisnis ku"

"Apakah harus malam ini Kris ge, apa tidak bisa di tunda besok"

"Tidak bisa Tao,rekan bisnis ku sangat penting dan pertemuan ini tidak bisa di tunda"

"Kris gege..."

"Apa lagi Tao, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan" Kasal Kris.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar seseorang memanggil gege dengan sebutan 'chagi' apa itu benar"

"Apa maksud mu aku tidak mendengar orang memanggil ku dengan sebutan chagi" wajah Kris sudah terlihat gugup.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar gege"

"Sudahlah Tao jangan membahas yang tidak-tidak dan jangan mencampuri urusan ku urusi saja urusan mu sendiri" ucap dingin Kris.

Tao yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya oleh perkataan Kris tadi, apakah Kris tidak menganggapnya lagi?. Kris pun menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap seperti yang di katakan Lay tidak berapa lam Kris pun sudah selesai dan siap untuk berangkat Tao pun juga sama Tao sudah siap ingin pergi ke supermarket.

"Gege...bisakah gege mengantarkan ku ke supermarket sebentar" tanya tao pada Kris.

"Maafkan aku Tao aku tidak bisa mengantarkan mu aku sudah terlambat" ucap Kris dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Gwenchana gege pergi lah aku bisa prgi sendiri" lirih Tao.

Kris pun langsung menaikki mobilnya dan langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Tao. Tao yang melihat kepergian Kris pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Tao merasa kesepian pergi sendiri waktu Kris belum berubah Tao dan Kris sering berbelanja berdua ke supermarket namun sekarang Kris tidak lagi seperti itu dan terlintas di bayangan Tao untuk menghubungi Sehun dan mengambil smartphone untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun kerena sekarang ini Tao sangat membutuhkan seseorang menemaninya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh, Tao" nafas Sehun terhengal-hengal.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sehun kenapa kau seperti dikejar anjing" Tao menatap heran Sehun.

"Hosh..hosh kau ini..hosh" ucap Sehun masih terbata-bata oleh nafasnya.

"Tenangkan diri mu dulu Sehun" ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Aku tadi melihat pesan mu makanya aku langsung kesini aku takut kau menunggu ku terlalu lama dan aku pun langsung berlari ke sini" jelas sehun.

"Kau ini, aku tidak apa-apa menunggu mu Sehun, kasian sekali kau"

"Sudah lah ayo kita ke supermarket kajja"

"Kajja sehun" Tao tersenyum pada Sehun.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju supermarket dan sampailah mereka. Tao pun langsung memilih kebutuhan yang di perlukan untuk di apartementnya dan Kris, sehun yang melihat Tao yang sedang memilih-milih barang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao sperti ibu rumah tangga. Tao sudah selesai dalam belanjaannya dan langsung membayarnya pada kasir ternyata belanjaan Tao sangatlah banyak untung ada Sehun yang mau membantunya.

"Bianhe aku selalu merepotkan mu sampai-sampai kau yang membawa belanjaanku"

"Gwenchana Tao ini hal biasa"

"Aku tidak tau kalau belanjaan ku akan sebanyak ini"

"Kau seperti seorang yang sudah menikah saja yang teliti dalam masalah persediaan" goda Sehun.

"Ya kau ini suka sekali menggoda ku" kesal Tao.

"Ahahahaha bianhe..Tao kita mampir dulu ke kedai Buble Tea aku akan mentraktir mu"

"Chinchayeo..seharusnya aku yang mentraktir mu karena sudah menemani ku"

"Gwenchana Tao, karena kau mau menjadi sahabat ku makanya itu aku ingin mentraktir mu"

"Ne Sehun-na chinca gomawo"

Mereka berdua pun tiba di kedai Buble Tea yang tidak jauh dari arah supermarket.

"Kau ingin rasa apa Tao" ucap Sehun.

"Aku rasa Strawberri saja Sehun" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah, Ajjushi 2 Buble Tea dengan rasa Strawberri dan Coklat" ucap Sehun pada penjua Buble Tea. Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan mesra di sebuah cafe.

"Tao coba kau lihat di cafe itu, mereka berciuman tidak tau tepat ahahaha di perasaan malu mereka" Tao yang melihat arah pandang Sehun melihat ke cafe tersebut.

"Mana Se..." ucap Tao terhenti.

**BRAKKKKK...**

belanjaan Tao terlepas dari genggamannya dan Air mata Tao pun keluar dengan deras. Sehun yang melihat Tao menangis pun terkejut.

"Kris gege..hiks..hiks..hiks"

"Tao kau kenapa, gwenchana" panik sehun.

"Sehun-na..hiks..hiks..hiks..Kris gege..hiks " Tao semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. Sehun yang melihat bahwa orang yang berciuman di cafe tersebut adalah Kris kekasih Tao langsung membalik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya.

"Uljima Tao..kemanhe" Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Jadi ini yang..hiks.. gege maksud bertemu rekan kerja..hiks dan apa ini yang memebuat gege berubah hiks..hiks..hiks apa maksud semua ini Kris ge" Tao menangis di pelukan Sehun.

**~TBC~**

Bagaimanakah nasib panda kita dan bagaimana kehadiran Maknae kita untuk Tao?ayo tebakkkk!

Saya minta Riviewnya lagi ya boleh ga chinggu (T^T)


End file.
